Squint
Squint will let you research and use "squints" - ways of Staring at people in order to get your way. You can research by using various methods as building blocks, and thus affect all manners of aspects of the finished squint. You can plant a squint you've researched into your memory by dubbing it something. You can then use that name to squint in that particular way at people. Squints you have in your memory can also be taught to other witches, and of course they can teach you their creations as well. Effects from squints include making noses drop off, putting the Evil Eye on people and mentally damaging them. Squints are pretty complicated, more so than most commands. First you need to get the Squint command, then you need to get some squint methods. You research a squint using a method, and once the research is finished, you dub it. This, a fully grown squint, you can teach (or learn from) other witches , and it lives in your memory taking up storage like a spell does. Notes *Simply squinting at someone will use the last squint you used, whether it was a researched one or one from memory. Squints that are being researched will not be affected by squinting like this, only the research syntax can do that. *Squint info will give you some idea of how the squint in question is built up. Without arguments the squint you're researching is checked, otherwise your memory is checked for matching squints. *By squinting from scratch you can begin the researching process anew. Dubbing will also let you start from the beginning with researching, but squinting from scratch won't put the squint in your memory first. Acquisition Learned from Millie Hopgood in Slice. ;Prerequisites: Squint prerequisite unknown. Each method has its own prerequisite, research needed. Usage and Syntax #Obtain the command from Millie, along with the methods she teaches. #Use 'syntax squint' to see all syntaxes. The ones below are what you see when you have all the methods: ::squint research by {peering|squinching|scathing|ogling|blinking} at ::squint research by {eyeing|winking|glancing} at ::squint at ::squint from scratch ::squint at ::squint dub ::squint info ::squint info squint ::squint ::squint at ::squint at ::squint ::squint #Choose a method to make into a squint, eg scathing. #Use it on npcs or players (but not yourself) using the research syntax. #Check its progress with 'squint info' (note needed about what to look out for, I think it's 'you feel your squint is finished') #When complete (and you don't get a message about this), use the dub syntax to give it a name and store it in your head for future use. #Use more than one method at a time, but remember that the effectiveness will be split between the different effects. 3 methods is the maximum that's worthwhile. Needed to perform * GP cost depends on the particular Squint you use. Skills Unknown, but probably depends on the methods used in the Squint. Research on the discussion page please. Methods Research needed! Please put your research on the talk pages for the relevant method. Command Type: CommandType::Guild Category:Commands Category: Witch Commands